Welcome To The New Age
by LeoxRenet
Summary: Fate was tempted, destinies were twisted and tainted. The land is in a state of chaos but, could order just be on the horizon or, is the worst yet to come? After all, there can be no True Love's Kiss without there having been a True Love's Confession first, now can there? Set in a pre-apocalyptic-AU along with an evil Apple and an extra helping of Dexven. Rated T for safety.


I had been having dreams about this idea for a while now. I couldn't ignore them forever and as busy as college had me, I've been on break and, while Netflix did swallow me for the majority of break, I needed to get this up and done or else, forget about it all together which I just couldn't bring myself to do. This may not end up being a full-fledgded fic for what I have planned out but, I need to set the base of the story somewhere and Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"No, you will have no happily ever after! You don't deserve it!" Apple's voice hit a high as she tightened her grip on the coated red fruit in her hand.<p>

"Apple, ss-stop...this," Raven pulled against the chains that strapped her down and bound her to the coffin that had yet to have its glass lid placed on.

These chains seemed to be draining Raven of her magic by the minute, she found it best not to struggle if only to try remain more aware of her surroundings but, sitting still had never been her style.

After some struggling she had to get out of her system, Raven was indeed, much more weakened than before but, at least she wouldn't be going down without a fight.

"NEVER!" As the words of the blonde princess hit the air, she shoved the poison fruit into Raven's mouth. It didn't matter if Raven bit down or not, the apple was coated in poison all around and she was done for.

* * *

><p>While Apple had been taken into custody, she still had control of an army, albeit a small one. Even if she was behind bars, the aftermath of her chaos was proving to be difficult to deal with.<p>

However, that was only one of the problems to deal with at the moment.

"No, Dexter...That's just it," Blondie sighed, "True Love's kiss doesn't exist...Er, well, it can't exist given the circumstances."

The Charming prince sighed and backed up against the wall. He was nearly out of options. Why hadn't he gotten the courage to just up and tell Raven how he felt in the first place? Why, why, _why_?

Clearly, now wasn't the time for questions and he had a pretty good idea why: because he couldn't bring himself to scrounge up the courage for all of two seconds was why!

Damn it all to hell...everyone had done their best to help and still: nothing.

Maddie had tried waking Raven with a tea remedy to be administered via IV, Ashlynn had tried using her ability to speak to animals to a degree to help, Hunter had gotten Pesky to 'disturb' the coma-ridden Raven but, to no avail.

When Briar had been struck with a strong sleeping curse, Pesky had helped wake her but, Raven remained cold and frozen under the curse of poison.

Cupid was up on Olympus desperately searching through her father's acrchives for something, anything, that might prove to be more powerful in curing Raven, perhaps the magic down below, on land, wasn't strong enough. Perhaps something from up above on Olympus would be.

* * *

><p>While Daring and Cerise would be willing to help, they were in the next kingdom over aiding those poor people in rebuilding their land because of all the chaos that Apple had caused just to capture and poison Raven.<p>

And, naturally, Daring and Cerise were not alone. They'd brought along quite the number of troops and Blondie doubled as a solider as well as media correspondent over the events.

"Penny for you thoughts, m'lady?" Daring leaned over the table that Cerise was reading at and extended his hand in which he held a chocolate coin.

She looked up from her reading and accepted his offer, "I think I found something."

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant.

"To save Raven, I've found something to save her," Cerise spoke slowly and clearly.

Daring, not one to be subtle in any way, shape, or form, hoisted her up from where she sat and pulled her into one hex of a kiss.

"We have to head back!" He exclaimed when they finally came up for air, "Dexter will be so..."

"General Charming," One of the soldiers of this land ran into the room, "The last of the Evil Enchantress' forces are just at the kingdom line."

"Daring, we can't..." Cerise began.

"You head back. Cerise, please. Dexter and Raven fought to keep us both safe from Apple's wrath since the beginning of this nightmare. Go, I'll be there soon. This won't take long," Daring followed the soldier out of the room.

Cerise pulled out her Mirrorphone and sent Cupid a hext, with some combined effort, they were going to help Dexter.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here," Apple taunted as she started laughing.<p>

"Well, I...I am here," Dexter glared at her, "Besides, that cell and those chains bind your magic. You can't do anything to hurt me, not anymore."

A smirk graced Apple's features, "Well, of course not. I've already done you lasting harm, now haven't I?"

Dexter remained quiet though, he felt his blood start to boil.

Apple was the reason that Raven lay in a sleep like death, the reason that Raven wasn't by his side right now, giggling in the sweet way she did, smiling her perfect smile that rivaled diamonds in the right light, strumming her guitar and singing a soft and calming melody...

"Shut up!" Dexter moved closer to the bars and raised his voice, "Shut up right now or I'll bust open these bars and rip your throat out!"

"That's quite the...beastly threat, now isn't it?" The wicked princess laughed once more.

* * *

><p>Cupid and Cerise were approaching the area of Apple's holding cell when they heard Apple's laughter echo down the hall.<p>

They kept their pace at first but, when they heard a low, animalistic type of growl, they exchanged wide-eyed looks and ran the rest of the way to the holding cell.

"Not now!" Cupid mumbled under her breath.

"And just when we were going to tell him..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: And, I think that this is a good place to stop. Originally, this was going to be the prologue to a story that will follow but, now I'm thinking that will be a little ficlet on it's own because it's very important to know certain details before the real story ends up sparking up and taking place. Back to the test at hand: What will become of Daring? What in the world is happening to Dexter? What about Apple? Is that cell actually going to hold her? Oh...and what of Raven? Stay tuned my lovlies. Oh, and, this is also serving as a 'look, I'm alive' post and, if you must know, I'm in the process of writing what I'm pretty sure is the final chapter of my Didn't We Almost Have It All fic. Please, I hope you've enjoyed this and that it will suffice for my lack of updates. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
